This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of Project 3 is to identify genes that influence quantitative phenotypes related to dyslipidemia, oxidative damage and hypertension in the baboon model. We are currently studying molecular mechanisms by which variation in endothelial lipase influences variation in high density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDLC). We have identified functional variants in the endothelial lipase gene promoter that influence HDLC. In addition, we have identified transcription factors that differentially bind to one of these functional variants and quantified expression of the transcription factors in baboon liver, demonstrating differences between low and high HDLC baboons.